Stay the Night
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome x Reader where you and Jerome try to keep things simple, just plain sex and nothing else.


Anonymous asked: Could you do an Imagine where after sex, Jerome and the reader never really cuddle, but she gets cold or something one night and he finally decides to snuggle up with her. And maybe smut, your choice :)

"It's just sex, nothing else." you reminded yourself while resting on the bed, and waited patiently for Jerome to show up. That's all it was going to be, nothing more and nothing less. You made a promise to yourself that you weren't going to get attached, not this time. Things were going to remain simple, it was better that way. But if it was nothing more than that, then why did you find yourself repeating that same phrase almost every time he arrived at your place? The troublesome ginger was supposed to be nothing more than a good fuck, because if that's what he thought of you then that's how you had to see him too.

There was rules to be followed each time you two went at it, no cuddling and no staying the night. Sometimes you wished that he would hold you when you were chilly and that he would sleep over, but he would not allow it. Maybe he just wasn't the cuddling type or maybe he was in the same predicament as you, he wasn't going to let himself get attached either.

Your contemplation was interrupted once the door swung open and he was standing by the door frame with a broad grin on his face.

"Miss me, gorgeous?" he asked, inviting himself in and shutting the door behind him.

"Not really. I wasn't sure if you were going to have time to see me today." you teased, giggling softly. "Thought you were too busy 'cleansing' Gotham."

"Nothing wrong with a little break, is there? Besides I know how impatient you can get when I'm away for a while." he hopped on the bed excitedly, sitting next to you and invading your space.

"Don't be such an ass. I didn't miss you at all, not one bit." you lied, shaking your finger at him. He laughed, finding your sass to be amusing.

"Oh really? That's not what I was hearing last night, or the day before that, or even last week. You don't have to pretend with me, Y/N." he said as he crawled closer to you on the bed, his eyes scanned yours, watching your every move. You bit your lip before answering, "I'm not pretending." you barely got the words out without stuttering.

"You're a stubborn one, I like that. But why is it that I'm not afraid to admit I missed you?" he inched closer with his smirk widening, his warm breath clinging to yours. He tucked the hair strands in your face behind your ear, and the look of desire on his face sent a shiver down your spine.

"You're such a cutie, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I like having you around, and I know you enjoy my company so there's no use hiding it." he uttered quietly, and even though the room was dim, you could see his grin as clear as day. You weren't sure how to respond so you nodded your head slowly. He didn't hesitate to lock lips with you, his lips were soft and smooth as they came in contact with yours. His light chuckle in the kiss only made your cheeks redden, he pressed his body against yours to close the gap between you two. Your lips parted this time to let his tongue explore your mouth and you couldn't help but moan as he glided it around aimlessly. You reached your hands up and shoved your hands into his hair, slender fingers gripping and pulling his head further down, deepening the kiss.

The feel of your body going soft and pliant against his own spurred him on further, and without further thought he roughly shoved you down onto the bed and made his way on top of you. He slid a knee in the space separating your thighs and when they parted, he situated his body between your legs. His hands gripped your ass only to bring your groins in close contact, making sure you could feel just how hard he was. He lowered his head down to leave a trail of wet kisses on your neck, you pulled him in closer with your hands and your legs wrapping around his waist. He licked and nipped at the skin of your neck, fastening his mouth right below the ear. You gasped in surprise when he pierced your skin, leaving his mark there. His lips found yours again and once more he fervently dove his tongue in for a taste. Shirts had ridden up and he could feel a strip of your bare skin against his. His hands made their way under your shirt, he pulled it up and over your head, baring your torso to his eyes. You arched up into him more and suddenly your hands left his head so that you could grab at the button of his pants. Your deft fingers opened his pants and you felt his devilish smirk against your lips as your fingers caressed against his abdomen, successfully removing them.

He unclasped your bra hastily and without pulling away from your mouth he tossed it across the room. With your bare breasts against his chest, you felt a rush of heat slowly spread throughout your body from being so vulnerable beneath him. You tightened your legs around his waist, which caused him to feel the heat radiating from between your thighs. His hips started undulating against yours, letting you know what was to come.

His hand reached down and shoved the button of your pants through its hole impatiently, pulling them down swiftly and threw it without a care. A short laugh escaped his lips, and he leaned close to your ear, whispering, "You're so much fun, what would I do without you?"

You replied with a giggle, your cheeks glowing with the color of scarlet. He slid his hands down to your panties, peeling it off from your legs and then removing it completely. It didn't take long for the rest of the clothing to join the pile on the floor and once more he covered your body with his own. He moaned quietly when he felt just how hot and wet you were for him. You didn't want to wait any longer and neither did he, it was becoming unbearable. He grabbed your waist with one hand and held himself up with the other as he slipped into your welcoming wetness. You moaned and shifted under him as he filled you up, your body stretching to accomodate him. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in with a sharp snap of his hips.

You came alive under him, your hands clawing at his back and your lips crashed against his again. You wanted nothing more than to taste his mouth and tongue as he rolled his hips against your own. You were hot and tight around him, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he felt your inner muscles squeeze him tightly. He groaned your name out quietly and you responded by rocking your hips up to meet his. You left tons of fresh red lines running down his back, which he loved. He thrust his hips against yours relentlessly, rocking the bed and its frame repeatedly hit the wall. He lowered his head down to catch your nipple in his mouth, his teeth nibbling at it and he stroked it intently with his tongue. You quivered beneath him, leaning your head back against the pillow as he pleasured you.

You bit your lower lip nervously as your muscles contracted around him. He slid his tongue around the shape of your breasts before pulling away and gazing at you fixedly as he bottomed out with each thrust of his hip. You tightened up uncontrollably and your whole body was on fire, you knew he took pleasure in seeing you like this and that only made you feel more embarrassed. Your hips pushed up, attempting to get him in deeper still even though he was completely flush with your body.

Gripping onto his back tighter, you found yourself at his mercy when you spasmed around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck to stifle your cry as you came all over him. He gasped lowly as you covered him in your sticky wetness, the sensation of it driving him over the edge. Your legs were twitching and your chest heaving. He thrust his hips several more times until he couldn't hold back any more, releasing his hot fluid all over you this time. A soft moan escaped your lips upon the contact, you held him close and kept your head underneath his neck, breathing heavily with him.

He slowly extracted himself from your body, laying on the opposite side of you. There was a satisfied smile on your face which only made him grin. He literally took your breath away, your whole body felt hot and clammy. Your cheeks were still glowing, you turned to look at him but then turned away seconds later.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would, usually you don't last half as long." he laughed as he teased you.

"Oh shut up." you said jokingly, giggling softly.

"Next time we should use a timer, so I can prove it." he replied, and before you knew it he was snatching his clothes from the floor and slipping himself right back in them. You couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, the smile from your face faded away because you knew he would be out in a jiff.

"I'll be seeing you around, gorgeous. It was a pleasure servicing you." he bowed, grinning from ear to ear and he laughed loudly before shutting the door.

He was gone just like that. You sighed to yourself and rolled back on your side of the bed. The sound of his laughter and that grin on his face lingered in your head before you drifted off to sleep.

The following night, he didn't come by your place at the usual time. You started to become a little worried, that maybe something happened to him. But your logical side reminded you that he was more than likely getting bored of you. You figured he would find someone else to play with and that what you two had was only temporary. You killed the lights to your room and pulled the blanket over your cold body. You were exhausted after a long day of tedious errands, you wanted nothing more than a goodnight's sleep, and that's what you were going to get, regardless if Jerome came over or not.

Moments later, your door opened suddenly and once you heard it close you turned around to see Jerome before you.

"Aw, are you catching Z's already? Such a shame." he said with a pout. A small smile formed on your face because you were delighted just to see him.

"Sorry, but I'm worn out. I need some sleep. It was nice seeing you though." you said quietly, expecting him to leave because that's what he always did when there was nothing in the room to entertain him.

"Worn out? Has someone else been fucking you?" he asked, he sounded genuinely curious and amused at the same time.

"What? No. I just had a lot on my plate today. Why? Would it really matter?" you questioned, looking back at him from across the room.

"Just a friendly question, it didn't really cross my mind until now." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh alright. No need to worry." you mumbled against your pillow.

"I had a long day too, you know. Those shitty cops don't quit, they've been chasing after me ever since this morning." he chuckled to himself.

"That's what happens when you commit yourself to a life of crime." you said bluntly.

"Well that was comforting." he snickered and then added, "Have a good night, Y/N!"

"Mmhmm." you uttered quietly, shutting your eyes.

He walked back to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He was about to pull it but he turned back to look at your sleepy face and he found himself retracing his steps towards your bed. He positioned himself next to you and on the left side of the bed, bringing some of the blanket over his body. "Scoot over a bit."

You beamed once he laid next to you, you were pleasantly taken aback by this gesture. You replied in a genial manner, "Of course."

He wrapped his arms around you and you took in his scent. You smiled in contentment, his arms were warm and secure around your waist. You could stay like this forever, with his slow breaths against your cheek and his hands on you underneath the sheets. It was just like you pictured it, you couldn't find the words to say because you didn't want to ruin the moment but at the same time you wanted him to know how elated you were. You turned around to give him a quick peck on his lips and you sensed his smile staring at the back of your head as you laid on your side.


End file.
